Many independent application operators within a single domain, e.g. “example.com,” are able to choose session cookie settings, making decisions independently for what is best for their application. In the aggregate these decisions sometimes have detrimental effects. For instance, application operators would prefer to have cookies that are persistent and have very wide scopes to ensure the most coverage. In large organization these cookies may accumulate over time leading to an overflow of input buffers on web servers.